


Discovering what shouldn't be

by Hairstyleofme03



Series: Coming back home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Gen, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairstyleofme03/pseuds/Hairstyleofme03
Summary: The Falcon and the Winter Soldier infiltrate an old HYDRA facility in a mission to find out what happened to the research of the next super soldier serum. They expected to find a lot of things but what they didn't expect is that it connects to a certain webslinger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Coming back home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Discovering what shouldn't be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also English is not my first language, so if you spot any grammar or vocabulary errors feel free to mention them in the comments. 
> 
> Since TFATWS series has not come out yet keep in mind that: 
> 
> -This story takes place after the whatever events of TFATWS had 
> 
> -TFATWS events happened during Spider-Man ffh movie 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- H

**Discovering what shouldn't be**

**25/7/2023**

**Somewhere in Alaska**

**03:23pm**

“Do you know why Fury sent us in Alaska to freeze to death while he gets to have a vacation in space?” 

After months of looking behind their backs 24/7 both he and Bucky really deserved to go a vacation, something that Nick Fury had to take from them since he wanted a “favour” from two “old friends” but they both knew it was because Fury didn’t trust a lot of people and with the Avengers gone they were the most trustworthy one's to deal with HYDRA’s whatever secrets and lab experiments they were conducting this time. 

“Something about a deceased ex-SHIELD scientist betraying his country or something.” Barnes answered as they entered the abandoned HYDRA facility. Their feet were cold, heck, their whole bodies were cold. Just because he was called the "Winter Soldier" didn't automatically make you immune to cold temperature. 

Neither of them knew the details about the operations and from what the ex-director of SHIELD told them. It was about a scientist and his wife almost recreating the super soldier serum however their research was deemed unethical and illegal by the government. So they decided to flee the country but their plane crashed and no bodies were found. Fury suspects that HYDRA sabotaged the plane to steal their research even if after the incident in D.C. their research wasn’t released to the public but that doesn’t mean they hadn’t taken it. You can never be too sure.

As they walked through the corridors Sam decided to break the silence. “Its quiet...too quiet.” 

“If anyone was here they would have attacked by now, besides I’m more worried whenever the files are still here.” it was the last place that wasn’t raided by government troops making it the most likely location that has what they are looking for. 

As they unlocked each door to find were they held their files Sam noticed the anxious look Buck had. “You know if it brings back memories we can always turn back” Hearing that Bucky’s facial expression shifted to a neutral one. He often did that just so he can assure people he was alright but Sam could see past that as he has learned how to read him like an open book after so many missions together. 

“I will be fine, finding and destroying the research before falls into the wrong hands is more important.” 

As they reached the final door Bucky decided to open it with a kick destroying it in the process. “Someone’s on bad mood today.” Sam commented.

“Like you said...memories.” Bucky answered without looking at Sam but at the drawers that had the files. 

After spending an hour reading one by one of the papers Bucky was ready to give up but Sam interrupted him.

“I found something.” 

Bucky lifted his head. “What does it say?” 

“Its from 3/9/2007 regarding project S.S.S 2.0-haven’t they already tried to recreate the serum before ‘07? It should be called 5.0 or something.” worry was written all over his face. He was right something didn’t add up unless... 

“I think they are referring it 2.0 because it is the first successful one after the one Steve and I took.” now it seemed like it was time to start panicking however if it was actually successful wouldn’t HYDRA have done something by now? The oh shit's would have to wait. Sam thought the same thing until he continued to read the report. 

“It also says it was a bit different than the one you and Steve have.” 

“A bit?” the question was kind of ironic but it also hinted some curiosity. 

“Actually, a lot. It says that it alters a part of the DNA code instead of just enhance it and maybe make the one that takes it a lot stronger than if they took the original one.” that cleared a few things but it still didn’t explain why the world wasn’t taken over by the terrorist organization. 

“Then why hasn’t been a third world war yet?” 

“There would have been only if the formula didn’t correspond only to one person and if the research wasn't destroyed.” they both were relieved by that single sentence but some questions were still unanswered. 

“And who is that person?” 

“The ex-SHIELD scientist that Fury sent us investigate about: Richard Parker. It also says that his research was never found and its existence was known only because HYDRA had infiltrated SHIELD at the time and that..." 

Bucky walked towards Sam. "Why did you stop?"

"You killed him and his wife...I am sorry Buck-” Wilson tried to reassure Bucky that it wasn’t his fault but he was tired of hearing people saying they were sorry for things he did while they weren’t the one’s that fell victims of his crimes. They were sorry for what? For not being there to stop him or because they thought they were apologizing behalf of the bodies he left behind. 

He held up his hand. “Don't, I have heard it too many times already.” as they sat there with stacks of paper surrounding them something came to Bucky’s mind. 

“Wait, what was his name again?” he heard it the first time but he needed to be sure. 

“Richard Parker, what does it-” he didn’t get to finish that sentence as Bucky pulled out his phone. 

“I heard it on the last name in the news a week ago.” he said as he typed something on his phone and played the video he was looking for.

The video was released by the Daily Bugle regarding the London attack. They heard that Spider-Man was involved in these attacks but neither of them believed he was the bad guy in this story so they just didn’t pay much attention when his identity was revealed, well he didn’t but Bucky obviously did. 

Both of them remained silence as James Jonah Jameson accused the spider person they fought in Germany of being a fraud and a killer. Neither of them paid much attention in what he was saying until the “Mysterio” guy said the name they were both waiting for.

“Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker!”

Bucky looked at Sam's frowning face.

This was an oh, shit situation.

“We have a spider to catch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, that was interesting. I will publish the next story in "I don't know when" so please bear with me. 
> 
> Again thanks for reading! 
> 
> -H


End file.
